A plurality of high voltage electric wires are used to electrically connect with a battery and a motor-inverter in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle. For example, in the following patent document 1, while the middle part of a plurality of high voltage electric wires is wired below a vehicle floor, the two ends of the plurality of high voltage electric wires are wired in an engine room of a vehicle front part or at a vehicle rear part by penetrating a vehicle frame. The plurality of high voltage electric wires are respectively inserted in metal protective pipes covering the overall length.